1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to disk drive suspensions comprising a load beam actuated to different disk tracks by a microactuator. In the invention, the microactuator typically comprises a piezoelectric crystal that that is electrodynamic to expand or contract responsive to an input of a voltage. This phenomenon enables micro adjustment of the position of the load beam rigid portion carrying the slider relative to the disk for reading or writing data. In a specific aspect, the invention relates to improvements in the coupling of the microactuator to the load beam for the microactuation movement.
2. Related Art
Microactuation of load beams with piezoelectric crystals has relied on adhesive bonding. In many cases there is insufficient real estate on the opposing load beam portion surfaces and the piezoelectric crystal surfaces to deposit the quantity of adhesive needed to bond the parts against the forces encountered in use of the suspension.